I couldn't catch you
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: And he knew: He couldn't die. Not yet. Not while Tsurara was in danger. Nothing could happen to her. He had to protect everyone. He had to protect her


For a moment everything was darkness... And pain.

He could barely breathe and moving was completely out of the equation. Was this what dying felt like? What was he doing before anyway? He couldn't remember, was it important? Probably not, maybe he could just rest... Maybe all the pain would go away like that...

That was the plan, until he heard him.

"The next one is... You, girl"

At first it didn't matter, what shook him from inside out was the soft gasp that came after that, along with the heart broken scream that followed

"This is revenge... FOR RIKUO-SAMA!"

And he knew: He couldn't die. Not yet. Not while Tsurara was in danger. Nothing could happen to her. He had to protect everyone. He had to protect _her_

Buf it was futile, she had barely finished summoning her powers when Tsuchigumo broke through her attack and sent her flying as if she was something less than a ragged doll with a loud gasp forcefully taken out of her lungs

This gave him enough strength to run after her, he had to catch her, he had to prevent any other harm that fell into her...

But he couldn't

Not properly at least, running had taken the life out of him, using his arms ever again was just a dream now. Tsurara just crashed against his chest and not even a second had passed when she turned around with effort, her face bloody but her smile as bright as ever. What was she so happy and thankful for? He didn't deserve it. She was hurt. She _had_ to be in pain. _He didn't caught her_

"Ah, Rikuo-sama..." no, she had to stop, he couldn't bear looking at her, she was hurt, she shouldn't be, she was his precious guardian, he had to protect her, it shouldn't be like this, with she holding on to him for dear life barely breathing and with him unable to hold her only because not a single nerve in his body worked properly right now "You're alive...Thank goodness... You're alive..."

 _Stop. You need to rest_

"Now I can keep... I can keep protecting you..." just like that her legs gave up on her, as well as her hold on him and she fell quickly to the ground while he just stood there, not being able to process what was happening. This was _Tsurara_ why couldn't he catch her? When did everything went so _wrong?_

She was still smiling when she fell, even in her most agonizing moments she still believed in him and he couldn't do anything.

He surely had to be able to do something didn't he?

Tsuchigumo would kill them all if he didn't

Tsuchigumo would kill _her_

Something inside him snapped; he couldn't let that happen. Tsurara Oikawa was not allowed to die while he lived.

"You... Are you still alive?"

His voice was enough to kick the shock, the pain and the misery out of his mouth with a big deal of blood

In his mind there was only one thing now

 _Kill him_

 _Kill him_

 _KILL HIM_

"You lost your chance killing me" Rikuo hissed, cleaning his mouth, looking at Tsuchigumo with more hate than he had looked at anyone until that moment and the bastard had the decency to be quiet for a change

"These guys are my subordinates" _She is my subordinate_ he wanted to say cradling Tsurara in his arms just like he should've done from the very beginning.

"They are loyal to my fear" every word he said was hell, but relieve washed over him when her cool temperature embraced him.

 _She's gonna be okay... She's gonna be okay..._

He kept repeating to himself. He needed her; Tsurara was always there when things went bad...

"While I live you won't put your filthy hands on them" he went for her hand, it calmed him more than he would've ever thought, and shaking, he held it tighter. _He needed her to be okay_

"Ifyou intend to destroy my one hundred demon parade..." _If you lay another finger of her ever again..._ "IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY, BASTARD!"

His shaking increased, he had to do something, he had to protect her, protect everyone... Everyone... Just now he looked around. Tsurara hadn't been the only one to take a hit.

"Everyone... He did all this to you...?" _No way... I won't allow it... I won't allow it..._ Reluctantly he had to let go of his precious Yuki Onna again, placing her softly on the ground, feeling the tears already sneaking out of his eyes and his demon form mingling with his human self; just what he needed.

 _He won't..._ he swore to himself

"HE WON'T TOUCH ANY OF MY HUNDRED DEMONS!"

And so Rikuo attacked.

They all gasped and somebody screamed his name.

He didn't care.

He was doing all of this for them, he had to protect them, his blood was still boiling, he could do it.

What kind of commander was him if by day he didn't do anything? He couldn't just sit there. _He wouldn't_

Tsuchigumo came at him and somebody screamed something he couldn't make anything of while his opponent threw his fist at him, wanting him going to the ground again but his arms acted out of reflex, with no hesitation and Nenekirimaru cut through him like melted butter

 _Try again bastard_

He did. Rikuo was prepared this time, completely evading the kick in full swing that had come at him ready to smash him to the ground and instead appearing again behind the spider ayakashi

 _I'm gonna take you down._

Screaming he aimed at Tsuchigumo again, this time planning on slice his throat and finish him for good, but one of his elbows took him by surprise and with a scream he went to the ground again, his head screeching in protest.

Tsuchigumo was saying something... But his ears ringed, the little force that he had gained with the fury that came with Tsurara's attack had left him for good, leaking out of him as well as his fear. He could feel himself turning into a human again. Never had he thought he could hate being a human so much.

What happened to those days he would fight to be a normal school boy? When his demon blood coming out was just a nightmare?

He sat with Nenekirimaru

"I'm not gonna lose in a place like this" he couldn't.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't I destroy you?" _He couldn't_

"Master..."

"Don't try to stand up..."

Though they weren't going to judge him... He could just lie down... Everything was spinning and he was so tired...

 _Then you have to be a good commander that protects the ones dear to him_ he had forgotten about that, he was a child when she said that to him… And he did promise…He promised he would be the one to protect her…

"No, I have to do it" how would he look at her if he gave up now? "I am... I am the commander..."

Tsuchigumo was talking again but the only thing Rikuo could bear to think about now was staying awake, Nenekirimaru helped with that, it was his support, he could do it, he could stand up...

Something white flashed in front of him

 _No..._

It was Tsurara.

 _No._

Tsuchigumo had her hanging by her arms and he was talking nonsense

 _NO!_

"Bastard... What are you even thinking on doing...!"

"I'll be on Sokokuji temple. Let's meet there! And bring that hundred demons parade you're so proud of" she was now on his shoulder, like a mere sack...

"Wait..." he was leaving now. With her. "Stop fooling around, Tsuchigumo...!"

The ayakashi didn't even turn back as he left

"Tsuchigumo..."

She couldn't be gone

"TSUCHIGUMO!"


End file.
